


everbody in the world knows (you're) a little twisted

by lostandlonelybirds (RUNNFROMTHEAK)



Series: Twisted [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Background Character Death, Batman Incorporated Arc, Bottom Dick Grayson, But i bet some of you know what I mean, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Did I really just ignore the entire Grayson arc by simply not having Dick fake still being dead?, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grief, Hurt Dick Grayson, I'm not going to name names, If Dick Grayson can cheat so can Jason Todd @ all the writers making Dick cheat, Implied Degredation Kink, Infidelity, Jason Todd Has Issues, Lazarus Pit, Lazarus Pit Madness, M/M, Masochism, Post-Forever Evil (Comics), References to Depression, Self-Destruction, Top Jason Todd, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Wall Sex, why yes, yes i did, you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/pseuds/lostandlonelybirds
Summary: Jason stares at him, dark green eyes glowing the way they had that first night when he’d taken Dick against a brick wall despite both of them knowing better. They spell danger, desire, and for the first time, it makes Dick feel cold, makes him feel empty. He feels sick.“A few weeks. Rose and I are old friends.”Dick wants to scream, but the words are quiet, weak. He hates how powerless he feels in this moment.“Why?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson
Series: Twisted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681603
Comments: 61
Kudos: 293





	everbody in the world knows (you're) a little twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a play on some lyrics from the song Twisted by MISSIO, which really fits Jason in this fic, even if I barely use his POV. Updates for other things will happen eventually, when I'm less drained and dead from school. Also, wtf is with all the fics of Dick cheating??? One of them was really good, and the rest of them were lowkey ooc as hell??? Like the whole 'DIck Grayson is a slut' thing needs to stop. It's one thing if it's a joke, but in serious writing? I spit on it. As BDG says, you're valid, but you're wrong.  
> Enjoy!

The first time is an accident.

Dick’s caught in fond reminiscence, reminded of team-ups when Jason had been his Little Wing, and he’d gone to press a kiss to his forehead as he used to. Jason’s taller than he was back then, and Dick’s eyes fly open when he feels Jason’s lips against his. Neither of them pulls away, not even when the clothes start flying and Jason slams him against the brick wall. His eyes flash an inhuman green, dangerous and deadly, and Dick’s drowning in his eyes, drowning in Jason’s touch…

_“Not so perfect like this, are you, Pretty Bird? Does it feel good, taking off some of that shine?”_

Dick doesn’t notice when his suit comes off, but he notices when Jason slams into him, nearly breaking him with every thrust and filthy kiss.

“ _Do you like being degraded like this, suit round your ankles and being bent over like a bitch?”_

Jason bites down on the junction between his neck and shoulder _hard_ with his next thrust, and Dick can’t hold back the moan, can’t help but leave himself stupidly open for Jason’s touch, his _pain_.

“ _Do you like being **my** bitch?” _

Unsurprisingly, they don’t talk about it. By the next night, Red Hood is illegally crossing borders with two of Dick’s ex’s and Nightwing is back in Chicago fighting crime the way he’d been taught.

The second time isn’t by choice.

They both get called in to deal with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, who broke out of Arkham alongside seemingly every villain in Gotham. Dick’s running on three hours of sleep and about eight coffees, bruises layered and stitches on the verge of tearing. Chicago’s running him ragged, but he refuses to admit it, not with the nightmares Joker had brought to life so close by, not when he can only breathe when he _hurts_. Jason’s pissed at being treated like an errand boy and pissed in general, so he rushes headfirst into a trap. Nightwing has no choice but to follow, and it puts both of them in Ivy’s clutches.

“I _like you_ , Bluebird, so I’ll go easy on you.”

Of course, Ivy’s version of _easy_ is her godforsaken sex pollen. And of course, the sex pollen is a new version that their Batcave-made antidotes don’t work on. Dick’s hot and desperate, hard as diamonds and feeling like he’s going to _die_ if he can’t touch someone, something. But he’s more willing to die than he is willing to force himself on Jason.

_“Come on, Dickhead. Nothin’ I haven’t seen before.”_

This time is more desperate, more _raw_ , than their previous coupling. It’s less sex and more _fucking_ , which was saying something with how sore Dick’s ass had been after the first time. Jason’s bigger, more muscular than Dick had noticed before. He’s built like a tank, like Bruce, and it sobers Dick to think of how his Little Wing had grown. Jason doesn’t hold back, pulling Dick apart and putting him back together with every touch, every taste, and Dick thinks he might be addicted to Jason’s taste, his cock, and he hopes it’s just the pollen.

“ _Come for me, Goldie. Come for me.”_

The pollen’s out of his system long before they stop, long before their desperate rutting and grinding and stroking and tasting halts. They don’t say anything again, and Dick hates that he can’t blame everything on the pollen.

The third time is on purpose, kind of.

Dick’s trashed in a dirty bar, throwing back whisky like the world’s ending. It makes him forget Damian, who died so he could live. It makes him forget about all the pain lingering, waiting, ready for him to be weak, to be _vulnerable_ , so it can break him completely. Drinking hurts so _good_ and forgetting feels even better. Jason struts in like he owns the place, leather jacket and tattered jeans ensuring he fits right in.

“Goldie,” he greets, ordering a round of whisky for them both.

Dick raises an eyebrow, tossing it back without a sound.

“I’m… sorry about the kid. He was good.”

“’ _We were the best, Richard, no matter what anyone says,’_ ” he drunkenly quotes, swaying slightly on the barstool as Jason throws back another shot. “My fault. He’s gone.”

Jason sighs, pulling him up next to him. He brushes Dick’s overgrown bangs out of his eyes.

“You’re a mess.”

But Jason doesn’t leave like he expects him to, instead drinking alongside Dick, a quiet and comforting presence.

By the end of the night, Jason’s carving feeling back into him, bringing him a little more to life as they move together, silent and slow and _achingly_ gentle. They’re both drunk, and Dick’s ass still hurts afterwards.

He wakes up naked and alone, tangled in his bed’s silk sheets.

They don’t talk about this time either.

The fourth time Dick initiates, drowning in demons and pain and memories he can’t block out. He’d just died, just barely avoided an identity reveal, and he doesn’t feel _real_ , doesn’t feel _anything_. Jason’s picking fights like he always is, except this time Nightwing gives in.

He strikes like he moves, fast and fluid. Jason doesn’t see it coming, but he grins when he spits blood.

“ _Baby wants to play,”_ he drawls, eyes narrowing in on Nightwing’s hunched form.

Their fight lasts what could be seconds or could be hours, every _hit_ feeling so _delicious_ , every _bruise_ feeling so _right_. Dick’s at the end of his goddamn rope, and this is the best he’s felt since before Damian died, since before _he_ died, and he feels real and more together when Jason’s beating him up than when he’s doing anything else, and when Jason straddles him, strong thighs holding him in place, he surges up to smash his mouth to Jason’s, teeth clacking with the sheer ferocity of it.

“Fuck me,” he gasps, licking Jason’s mouth open and flipping their positions so he’s on top. “Fuck me till I forget.”

It’s raining, and he’s cold, shivering, shaking, but Jason’s bruising grip on his hips grounds him, warms him. He feels real as he rides Jason’s cock, baring his throat to the sky. He feels real as Jason screams his name, falling apart the way he normally did.

Jason doesn’t leave immediately this time, taking a long drag of his cigarette and pushing his forehead to Dick’s.

“You need to talk to someone,” he mutters, and his neck’s still red from Dick’s bites.

“I’m fine.”

And Dick’s hands wander, dragging patterns into Jason’s burning skin, and he knows his successor’s distracted. He wants to talk, to drag a confession or anything out of Jason, but he doesn’t. He presses their lips together and ignores everything else.

Jason Todd’s like a drug. Dick can’t get enough, can’t stop himself from touching and tasting and _taking_.

He can’t breathe unless Jason’s moving against him.

He can’t feel unless Jason’s skin is warming him.

He can’t exist outside of their rendezvous, and he’s getting attached too fast, falling too quick.

He doesn’t know when they start dating, but he knows they are. He moves in with Jason unintentionally, sometime after he returns to Gotham and is cleared for the field. Too many close calls where the Red Hood dragged his reckless ass to safety, too many times where Jason stitched him up and read to him until he fell asleep. Dick loves him, even as he forces the words down. He has no clue of how the younger feels beyond animalistic lust and desire, but he thinks Jason loves him a bit too.

Sex is gentle, sweet, even if some nights they both need it to hurt. It’s caring and loving, and Dick feels sparks with every glance, every brush of fingertips against bare skin. Jason’s soft, and Dick feels almost okay.

Dick’s blind where love is concerned, he always has been. He loves Jason, and he loves being with him. They have an unspoken relationship, but it’s still a relationship.

And even as Barbara advises him against it, and Bruce frowns at him, and Tim tells him it’s going to end badly, Dick soldiers on, ignoring them.

Because Dick’s blind where love is concerned, and that’s probably why he didn’t see this coming.

“Jason?” he breathes, hand covering his mouth as he chokes, breaking as Jason’s face clears.

He’s on their bed, intertwined with Slade Wilson’s daughter. Her pale skin matches his, snow white and scarred, bare beneath the red silk sheets that can’t hide what they’d been doing. Rose’s lips are puffy and bloody, matching Jason’s, and they both are covered in bruises where the sheets don’t cover. The sheets can’t stop Dick’s heart from breaking, not when Rose’s tongue is in Jason’s mouth and his hand is cupping her ass the same way it had been cupping Dick’s that fucking morning.

Jason breaks the kiss with Rose, eyes wide as he pulls away. Rose blinks at Dick in confusion, brow furrowed.

“Dick? What are you doing here? Is it Dad?”

Dick ignores her, crossing his arms defensively in front of him.

“How long, Jason?”

Jason stares at him, dark green eyes glowing the way they had that first night when he’d taken Dick against a brick wall despite both of them knowing better. They spell danger, desire, and for the first time, it makes Dick feel cold, makes him feel empty. He feels sick.

“A few weeks. Rose and I are old friends.”

Dick wants to scream, but the words are quiet, weak. He hates how powerless he feels in this moment.

“Why?”

Rose edges uncomfortably, wrapping the silk blanket around her as Jason stretches out, flexing his muscles and lighting a smoke.

“Bit of fun. Takes the edge off.”

His eyes brighten, illuminating the room slightly. Rose doesn’t seem surprised by this, and something in Dick’s chest clenches painfully.

“So that’s it?” Dick demands, blue eyes glinting with fury despite the tears he’s holding back, “This, _us_ , means nothing to you? _I_ mean nothing to you? Was I just a bit of fun too?”

Jason shrugs, taking a deep drag. Dick can’t read him, and he hates it, how unaffected Jason is.

“You were a good time, Goldie, no denying that, but that’s _all_ we had. Just some stress relief off the streets, you know.”

Dick’s eyes move from Jason to Rose, lingering on the bruises and marks, the evidence of infidelity and betrayal.

“And what? She’s different? Is that why she’s in our bed?”

Jason snorts, and Rose shifts uncomfortably.

“She’s a friend. Mutual relief is all her and I have.”

Dick laughs, but it’s bitter, biting.

“Not only do you fuck someone else, someone I _know_ , in the bed we’ve been sharing for months, but it’s just for fun, a bit of ass on the side. Are you fucking kidding me?! And to think I ignored literally everyone because I thought we had something important.”

Jason glares back at him.

“Maybe you just overestimated what we were. We never were exclusive, _Pretty Bird_ ,” the nickname feels like a slap, condescending and poisonous.

Dick flinches back like he’s been struck, forcing his fists to unclench.

“I want to hit you,” he says furiously, and a few tears manage to leak down. “I want to hit you, but you don’t _deserve_ that acknowledgement, that _satisfaction_. Just tell me this, did you ever even care, or was it all just some sick game to you?”

Jason’s silence lingers, and Dick straightens, breathing out.

“Goodbye, Jason.”

The door to Jason’s safehouse clicks shut, and he wishes Dick would have yelled at him. It would’ve hurt less.

“I thought you weren’t official?” Rose asks, pulling her pants on with her back to him.

Jason reaches towards the bedside table, feeling the Lazarus roar in his head, feeling the glow in his eyes subside just barely, and downs some of the water he’d left there.

“We weren’t,” He mutters, fisting a hand in his hair and wondering why he’d fucked everything up.

“We weren’t.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alone Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559361) by [Kai_Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Leaf/pseuds/Kai_Leaf)




End file.
